Rayando el Sol
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Y es que no aguanto, me duele tanto estar así...Rayando el Sol *SKxYY*


"Rayando el sol"

"**Rayando el sol"**

**Por: yuni**

"_Dedicada__: (fic original) a mi oni-sama; mary-kun te Quero muxo"_

_(versión editada) Te dije aya jefa que alguien subiria hoy algo pride_

_xD te quiero -- el grupo del mal rlz! nOn_

"_Disclamer: Yugioh no es mío y la canción _

_Rayando el sol, pertenece a maná"_

"_Pareja: Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi"_

"_Advertencia: Alcohol y violación" _

"_Nota de Autora: La versión Re-editada para_

_Fanfiction; el habito vive en mí"_

**Capitulo Único**

"**Noche de Copas" **

"_**Rayando el sol…Rayando por ti,**_

_**Esta pena me duele y me quema**_

_**Sin tu amor" **_

Pasos rápidos, una tras otro por una calle que recomenzaba su vida, después de la noche agitada y que oculta consigo los placeres mas bajos de la carne humana; instintos animales para animales. Sus cabellos eran agitados por un vientre poco clemente, perladas gotas escurrían por una piel de leche, ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por la furia del coraje, la vergüenza y la tristeza.

Hace apenas unos minutos sus pies y su mente le guiaban por los pasillos en un apresurado camino de la elegante mansión que se alzaba tras su espalda, los rastros de la noche aun estaban, sobre los hombre ebrios que le miraban, personas de vida galante que posaban sus ojos sobre una figura delicada, frágil y rota. Quizás para algunos la idea de buscarle la próxima noche sería tentadora, para otros la indiferencia y la duda, que brota como la curiosidad en la fuente de la mente humana.

Sus pasos se alejaban constantemente de aquel paisaje, un solo que aun no se mostraba en el horizonte era la muestra de que las horas altas de la madrugada continuaban ¿cuatro o tres de la mañana? ¡Que diablos! ¿A quien le importaban?...Por fin su camino termino frente a la tienda de juegos conocida por el joven de orbes intensos, de los topacios oscuros difuminados por el dolor.

Las llaves que se encargan de hacer su trabajo sobre una perilla dorada, la puerta le da el espacio, al joven vestido por ropas oscuras, un gemido suave que sale de sus labios tras su entrada, un camino que no piensa solamente un lugar en su mente, antes de llegar a su objetivo se topo contra la nota de alguien conocido.

_Yami:_

_Perdona que no te avisara, Joey tuvo una emergencia en Tokio y tuve que ir, llegare en uno o dos días, deje comida suficiente en el refrigerador y dinero en el cuarto, cuídate. Te quiero._

_Atte. Yugi _

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios, de esos que se roba el viento, sin mas termino su camino subiendo las escaleras que conocía de antemano, gira a la derecha y entra a su habitación, gime suavemente, su cuerpo duele, se siente como un pedazo de mierda. Con cuidado comenzó a sacarse cada una de las prendas que usaba, tan solo quedaba sacarse el bóxer, el cual alo con cuidado un gemido de dolor sonó angustiosamente, estrellándose contra las paredes (amigas de los solitarios).

Con delicadeza se recostó sutilmente y con el mayor cuidado que pudo abrió sus piernas, una lagrima escurrió de su ojo, seguida por una cantidad de sollozos, se sentía roto, física, mental y emocionalmente. ¿A dónde iba a terminar la tortura? Su mano derecha se encargo de revisar la zona, no paraba de temblar, sus ojos quemados y opacos bañados por el llanto parecían romperse aun mas a cada segundo, sintió una humedad saliendo…coloco delicadamente sus dedos para alzarlos de nuevo… Era sangre

Dulce elixir del brebaje del inmortal (condena de romance mortal para quien decide atarse a su desgracia).

Camino suavemente hacía un pequeño cuarto que colindaba con el propio, prendió la luz aun cuando no era del todo necesaria, abrió el grifo de la regadera y sin pensarlo entro en ella, el agua poco a poco comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, miraba como la sangre…. La sangre escurría suavemente dejando su rastro rojizo y hermoso y con ella, con su hermosura, apareció el rastro de la pasión carnal…

Era espeso, se escurría lentamente por entre sus muslos para salpicar contra el Vitro piso, el tono blanquizco que perturbaba su pobre mente, los humanos le denominaron semen, que curioso nombre para el rastro de una muestra de pasión carnal. Y al ver aquella huella, las lágrimas se soltaron como una cascada en primavera que cae desde las montañas hacia el rió que viaja por la rivera de la agonía.

Y las preguntas surcaban su mente, atacándole despiadadamente ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo… como había sucedido esto? ¿Cómo lo permitió?... ¿Por qué… de toda la gente tuvo que ser el? Y el agua corría porque existen cosas que no tienen que tener respuesta en esta vida, el sonido del salpicar del agua se acompaño contra el timbre del teléfono que comenzó a sonar, y entre su tristeza decidió ignorar, no había motivo para contestar y hablar con la voz que no te oye.

"_**No me has llamado, Estoy desesperado…**_

_**Son muchas ya las lunas **_

_**Las que te eh llorado"**_

Unos ojos azules se posaron sobre las sabanas destendidas que reposaban sobre la cama que fue testigo constante de todo lo que había pasado apenas hace horas. Una gota de agua se deslizo de su cabello mojado, resultado de una ducha que había intentado borrar el olor de aquel cuerpo, fallando vilmente en el intento ni el aroma de la colonia y de las nuevas ropas parecieron haberlo esfumado.

Hace apenas una hora y tanta, que había visto aquellos ojos romperse, sumirse en la humillación, mientras que los labios de cereza se crispaban ante semejante muestra de frialdad ¿Por qué jamás dijo nada? Y porque lo que dijo fue tan hiriente, no había respuesta, porque las acciones realizadas por los instintos son guiadas por los impulsos estupidos clásicos en el comportamiento cotidiano del humano.

Era mas idiota, haberse comportado así, haber usado, usado a quien se ama de una forma tan baja ¿Cómo el un ceo, un ser frió y siempre calculador se había dejado llevar por un instinto tan bajo como la lujuria? Sin mas que decirse a sí mismo se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, sabía que tenia que hacer, salio de la lujosa mansión en la que vivía para toparse contra el vehiculo negro que le esperaba, gruño para sí mientras lo abordaba, Una orden salio firme, un destino que le obligaba su conciencia y algo dentro de su alma.

Tomo el celular mientras marcaba un numero ya conocido, el silencio paso a un constante timbre molesto que termino con una grabación vacía _"El numero que usted marco esta ocupado o no esta disponible, por favor intente mas tarde. Gracias" _ Por cuarta vez, no había contestado nadie en la línea.

Un recuerdo cayó como lógica ante la carencia de ocupar su mente con otras cosas, grabe error para quien desea olvidar.

_**Flash Back**_

Una respiración suave, el aroma a alcohol inundaba sus sentidos, que se perdían mas ante el aroma de rosas que parecía salir del delicado cuerpo que recostó sobre la cama. La seda vino tinto de las sabanas contrastaba contra la piel pálida y combinaba con las mejillas enrojecida y aquellos ojos oscurecidos.

Sus labios comenzaron a acariciar las mejillas, mientras como un rastro suave iba bajando por el cuello, las manos le acompañaban en movimientos contrastantes al ser toscos y quizás rápidos, conociendo el cuerpo ajeno, que se estremecía ante el mas mínimo estimulo erótico.

Unos labios sonrosados se abrieron para soltar un gemido lleno de placer y deseo; una mente que no sabía a donde iban aquellas muestras carnales, y otra que sabia exactamente a donde iría aquel juego de erotismo humano, básicamente inspirado en la esencia de su ser animal.

En un impulso afortunado tomo aquellos pétalos que le rogaban silenciosamente ser tomados, mientras que con elegancia desprendía cada una de las prendas de ambos cuerpos…Pobre, en su mente confundida no entendía que aquello que nace para ser carnal…Tiene como destino la perdición de lo mortal.

_**End Flash Back **_

¿Por qué? ¿Por que había tenido que dejarse llevar por algo así? ¿Cómo pudo haberse aprovechado de quien amaba… Su mente hace tiempo que había logrado aceptar aquello que le gritaba el subconsciente, ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberse aprovechado así? Odiaba los ataques de conciencia, y ahora tenía uno de los más horribles en su vida… Quizás alcanzar el sol y no quemarse fuera mucho mas sencillo que entender a un ser tan complejo como podía serlo el.

"_**Rayando el sol…O-e-o**_

_**Desesperación, es más fácil**_

_**Llegar al sol que a tu corazón" **_

Con su mano izquierda cerro la llave del agua, su mirada estaba nublada, ya no lloraba, pero aun así se veía triste, con cuidado tomo una toalla azul marino que cubrió su frágil cuerpo, pasos lentos le llevaron a la habitación principal nuevamente, poco a poco las memorias comenzaron a atacarle…y con ello el dolor una vez mas se hacía presente con su porte siempre elegante.

_**Flash Back**_

Su visión pareció aclararse de un momento a otro sintió un dolor intenso en su cuerpo y un grito de dolor retumbo en el cuarto, al fijar sus ojos se topo contra una mirada azul marino intensa y perdida entre la lujuria y el placer, su cuerpo no paraba de moverse, los gemidos y gritos se escapaban. Dolor y Placer, quería que se detuviera no sabía como había terminado allí, tenía miedo… y sobre todo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente el?... Las lágrimas aparecieron resbalando por su rostro húmedo y caliente.

Un suave_ ¿Qué te sucede? _ Bloqueado por un fuerte grito de placer, en un momento sintió como todo se detenía y una sustancia caliente chocaba contra las paredes de su estrecho canal, provocando un ardor intenso y a la vez, parecía calmar las heridas…

,.-"ah…fuiste una hermosa puta…"-.

Sus sollozos fueron mas intensos ante aquella alusión y por primera vez oídos por el mayor, quien entendió en aquel momento, que las copas habían perdido el efecto del estupor en el que su ebrio cerebro se encontraba…

_**End Flash Back**_

Mientras intentaba evitar romperse nuevamente ante el recuerdo, se vestía lentamente, buscando ropa suelta, una bermuda negra y una camisa del mismo tono suelta y mas grande que su figura fue el atuendo elegido, el cabello caía lacio y mojaba su espalda, poco a poco se recostó boca abajo en su cama, intentando calmar su espíritu.

Mientras se arrullaba con el sonido del ventilador el timbre de la puerta sonó, soltó un gemido de molestia, y a pie descalzo y con paso lento avanzo hacia la puerta, una tortura fue bajar las escaleras al toparse contra la puerta la abrió sin esperar la sorpresa que le deparaba tras ella.

"_**Me muero por ti, O-e-O, Viviendo sin ti**_

_**Y no aguanto me duele tanto estar así**_

_**Rayando el sol"**_

El chofer dio el aviso, habían llegado a la casa- tienda, sin nada que esperar el ceo abrió la puerta, saliendo y ante ello la gabardina negra que llevaba ondeo suavemente, un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra eran el complemento, sus pasos sonaron mientras que divisaba en el horizonte el inicio de un amanecer. Una franja roja que iluminaba un cielo negro con una contorno azulado del lado este.

Se acerco a la puerta y sin mas toco el timbre, ¿Qué caso tenia detener lo inevitable? Paso un rato, pensó por un instante que no le abrirían y ante ese pensamiento creyó que lo conveniente seria retirarse pero justo en aquel instante la puerta se abrió mostrando la figura cansada del menor, era mas que lógico el hecho de que la ropa que usaba era demasiado grande para su tamaño y que el agua que se deslizaba suavemente era resultado de un baño reciente.

Unos ojos rojos intensos que se abrieron en impresión y molestia, con fuerza cerro la puerta pero el mayor al notar el movimiento empujo con mayor intensidad abriéndola, entrando para después cerrarla tras el, la figura del pelirrojo le miro con mas coraje, el rojo empezó a subir a su rostro, esta vez como la señal de la furia.

.-"¡¿Qué demonios haces Aquí Kaiba?!"-.

El aludido le observo antes de pronunciar una palabra o una frase de la que seguramente después podría arrepentirse.

.-"¡Contesta maldito bas...!"-.

Las palabras no se terminaron y quedaron a un viento sordo, mientras que los labios del mayor tomaban los del más chico. Moviéndose suave pero al mismo tiempo reclamando aquello que pareciera, que mejor dicho sentía le pertenecía por derecho.

Y mientras el antiguo faraón intentó separarse en un inútil intento por escapar ya que el de ojos azules en un pensamiento rápido con una de sus manos le sujeto de las caderas pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo y con la otra de la cabeza para obligarle a continuar besándolo.

Una pregunta inundo en la mente del menor, que entre sus pensamientos confusos y el dolor de un cuerpo y un corazón herido solo una pregunta salía victoriosa como resultado caótico de su batalla interna.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía vivir así sin tener un corazón?

"_**A tu casa yo fui (O-e-o)**_

_**Y no te encontré (o-e-o-)**_

_**En el parque, en la calle, en el cine**_

_**Te busqué" **_

Sus pulmones comenzaron arder, la necesidad física de respirar fue más fuerte que los deseos del castaño, soltando los labios que aparecían ahora hinchados, las mejillas rojas y la respiración descontrolada en ambos fue una característica simpática y a la vez molesta; su mano se deslizo para sujetarle de la cabeza a la barbilla para no perder el contacto visual con los orbes de fuego.

.-"Suéltame"-.

La orden salió rápida, precisa y concisa. La voz firme e inmutable, aquellos orbes huyeron de su mirada dirigiéndose a ningún punto exacto oscureciéndose lentamente en el proceso, seduciendo a las sombras.

.-"No, ni lo pienses…Ahora Escúchame"-.

El tono de la voz se mostró autoritario, con un poder y una dominación que no le permitía directamente, una energía que nacía de algún punto en una historia escrita antes, de un pasado perdido (Quizás). Un recuerdo baños suavemente la mente del ojiazul.

_**Flash Back**_

La figura delicada reposaba contra la cama, la boca semi abierta en una invitación al erotismo, sus piernas abiertas, mientras los fluidos parecían salir suavemente, en una muestra clara de excitación. Pero si uno se fijaba atentamente podía percatarse de los ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo, el cual pareció crecer al observar una figura que se colocaba entre sus piernas.

.-"Se-Seth"-.

Una sonrisa apareció en el castaño quien alzo sutilmente al menor para hacerse espacio.

.-"Tranquilízate mi príncipe, todo estará bien"-.

Unos ojos angustiante fue lo último que se observo antes de que un intenso grito retumbara en el cuarto de oro.

.-"¡no…maestro por favor! ¡Seth!"-.

_**End Flash Back**_

El menor intentaba soltarse, aun cuando su fuerza en estos momentos era poca, comenzaba a hastiar al mayor cuya paciencia era una de las virtudes que carecía.

.-"¡Maldita seas! –un golpe en su pierna gesto cariñoso para una petición sutil- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? –una mirada fría de unos ojos de fuego, gesto extraño y poco común- No te soltare…por favor Atemu cálmate"-.

Ignorando la petición, continuo intentando buscar la separación, el no quería explicaciones…El quería esta vez a la soledad

¡Que paradoja que quien no tiene a nadie, reclame un espacio con la soledad!

"_**No encuentro una salida;**_

_**Entre tu piel y tu alma**_

_**Más ya no puedo, tanto y quiero**_

_**Estar así" **_

El tira y afloja pareció detenerse, quizás Atemu se empezaba a sentir demasiado cansado, sus labios se separaron suavemente y el castaño espero las palabras que sabía que saldrían de aquella boca.

.-"¿Qué quieres de mí? Seto Kaiba"-.

Aquellos rubís se posaron sobre los zafiros imponentes quienes reflejaban algo desconocido para el otro, el tiempo parecía escurrir con cada instante más perezoso.

.-"¿Qué, Que quiero con tigo? –un silencio suave inundo el lugar- Con tigo quiero todo, quiero todo y quiero nada. –que complicadas peticiones realizamos constantemente los seres humanos- Lo que pasó no debió de haber sucedido"-.

El menor sonrío amargamente, mientras soltaba suavemente una risa baja y fría, que murió tan rápido como nació.

.-"Eso es algo que ya se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes nuevamente"-.

_**Flash Back**_

Unos ojos rojos miraron confundido el cuadro en el que se encontraba, la mirada azulada contra su cuerpo le provoco un temblor, la declaración siguiente fue mas que suficiente para dar la sentencia.

.-"Un juguete"-.

Definido como un ser sin sentimientos, ni pensamientos, emociones cero. Limitándose a ser utilizado por un tiempo en juegos de humanos con poco talento y conocimiento. Juguete es derivado de objeto.

.-"¿Atemu?"-.

Ahora no tenía caso responder por el estimulo de la mención de su nombre, se levanto suavemente. No tenia caso actuar a ser actor.

.-"Como… Porque… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?"-.

Pero antes de acabar con la obra, deben de explicarla un poco, o quizás no siempre.

.-"Muchas copas, que ya se te han pasado…-una mirada a la nada ignorando la duda en los orbes carmesíes- Puedes irte nada de esto debió haber pasado, así que te recomendare copiarme y fingir que esto nunca paso"-.

¡Que fácil es decirlo! ¡¿Pero, cumplirlo?! ¡Que divertido juego de tortura! Cerrando sus ojos, tomando sus ropas y su roto orgullo (Y un corazón dentro de su mal fingido orgullo). Soltó una última palabra

.-"Eres un bastando idiota Seto Kaiba"-.

Y todos tenemos derecho a dar sentencia…

Unos pasos, un portazo y la figura delicada escapo del cuarto, dejando dentro la mirada y el corazón confundido, el atormento en su primer cumplido, el ataque de conciencia comenzara pronto en ambas mentes.

_**End Flash Back**_

Todo era tan claro, no entendía porque el otro quería recordárselo ¿acaso temía que hiciera, que fuera a hacer un escándalo en la prensa? …Parecía que el CEO se olvidaba de a quien estaba tratando.

.-"No –una negación firme- Tu no estas entendiendo, las cosas no debieron haber pasado –viro el rostro, pero le forzó a volver a establecer el contacto visual- de esa forma…"-.

El pelirrojo le miro confuso; pero intenta no creer, ignorando las cosas, desviando nuevamente las miradas puesto que un corazón herido no desea volver a ser herido otra vez.

(Y menos cuando existe amor)

_**Flash Back **_

El recinto elegante solo era abierto para algunas personas, trajes elegantes, vestidos de gala, figuras hermosas, todo en un ambiente fino y clásico, ¿el motivo? La presentación de una nueva serie de Discos de Duelos creados por la corporación Kaiba.

La figura galante del joven CEO caminaba con destino a una figura frágil acompañada por dos jóvenes que curiosamente parecían sus protectores (claro que ellos serian sus asesinos pero no importaba…).

Frente a el, la figura hermosa y excitante de su Némesis, la aurora de poder que emanaba era contrastante contra una figura frágil. Unos susurros entre los tres y los otros se retiraron dejando solo

.-"Kaiba –el aludido sonrió fríamente- ¿Acaso planeas un nuevo torneo?"-.

El aludido sonrió.

.-"No…"-.

Un caballero vestido en un traje blanco con negro paso para ofrecer una copa, el castaño tomo una de la forma única y elegante, distinción que era galardon del caballero que era. Una ceja se alzo al ver que el pelirrojo no tomaba una.

.-"¿Demasiado joven para beber acaso?"-.

Una mueca de molestia nació en el rostro del mas bajo, quien a pesar de un grito por parte de su mente tomo la copa al igual que el otro elegantemente y con el refinamiento (casi propio de una dama) di uno sorbo pequeño.

Una copa, quizás otra y una mas para seguir la charla; tan poco alcohol para un tomador con experiencia. Pero para un amateur de la bebida…Sus sentidos se nublaban, perdiendo poco a poco sus cinco sentidos.

_**End Flash Back **_

"_**Rayando el sol (O-e-o)**_

_**Desesperación es más fácil llegar**_

_**Al sol que a tu corazón"**_

.-"No lo niegues, ni lo apruebes"-.

Con un movimiento sutil beso los labios, esta vez fue en un gesto suave y apenas casi un rose, una caricia gentil de un amante, de un amante caballero.

El menor bajo sutilmente su mirada sin romper el contacto visual, aun asi su voz salio raramente lastimada.

.-"Creí que no deseabas saber mas de mí"-.

Una gota pareció nacer y deslizarse suavemente por una piel suave y de leche, en un gesto de dolor, reacción normal humana, vació divino y satisfacción mortal. Llorar como un gesto para drenar las penas, como muestra de la debilidad y cabeza de la fortaleza y la entereza. Combinación de sentidos y perturbaciones.

.-"Creíste mal –aseguro- Te amo"-.

Un beso sutil nuevamente, interrumpido por un movimiento rápido que consistió en virar el rostro para volverlo después y mirarle a los ojos

.-"No es cierto"-.

Parecía decirlo mas para convencerse a si mismo que para convencer a otra persona, el castaño le sonrió tristemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

.-"Sabes que lo que dices es mentira…sabes que te amo"-.

_**Flash back**_

.-"Eres un niño –miro el rojo suave que subió a las mejillas del menor- creo que realmente si eras demasiado chico para tomar"-.

La declaración fue burlesca y un suspiro frustrado sonó por parte de Atemu.

.-"Cierra la boca"-.

Su voz tambaleo al igual que su cuerpo, en ese momento la figura del moreno apareció, para mirar con sorpresa la escena, al parecer el antiguo sacerdote había alcoholizado al pelirrojo.

.-"Pero… ¿Qué demonios? –Gruño- Isis me va a matar cuando sepa esto"-.

.-"No tiene que saberlo si no le dices"-.

La figura del peliblanco apareció al mirar a su compañero dialogar frustradamente con Kaiba, observo la imagen.

.-"¿Déjame adivinar el faraón esta ebrio cortesía del imbesil del sacerdote? Muy bien ahora…Tu metiste la pata Kaiba, tu soluciónala"-.

El aludido alzo la ceja.

.-"Llévalo con Yugi, que el se encargue"-.

Sin saber porque, el mas alto asintió, alzando en vilo al pelirrojo decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo así después de todo en su estupor podría caerse y complicar las cosas… Afuera estaba su limosina, subió a ella, y al mirar al joven por el cual había desarrollado una fuerte atracción en un estado así tenia que tomar una ventaja de ello…

.-"A la mansión"-.

Durante el camino el joven pelirrojo se apoyaba contra el asiento suavemente mientras que su mano recorría su muslo se sentía descarado al acariciarlo así aprovechándose de su estado, pero si no era así ¿Cuándo?

El deseo comenzó a nublarlo

(Después de todo el también es humano)

Pequeños gemidos escapaban suavemente de entre sus labios, al aviso de que ah llegado a la mansión, toma la figura alcoholizada en vilo, sabe que su hermano esta dormido, y que los sonidos no escaparan, el lo sabe y sonríe ante ese pensamiento.

Al llegar al cuarto prendió la luz, tenía que mirar perfectamente ese cuerpo

Colocándole suavemente sobre la cama, inicio el juego de caricias, el erotismo viajando dentro de cada toque, nacidos en la pasión, muriendo en un acto de amor.

El romanticismo queda atrás cuando es necesario saciar los deseos, los instintos básicos naturales.

Dentro de cada beso y caricia la ropa fue desapareciendo, pasos rápidos y lentos, pasión, acto de entrega, el sudor empieza a formarse, como resultado de la alta temperatura de dos cuerpos, gemidos llenos gozo.

Poco a poco parecen sentirse mas, gritos suaves, mientras los besos húmedos, mientras los labios prueban cada parte del menor quien se limita a sentir la pasión del otro hombre, explotando al cien por ciento su sexualidad, después de todo ¿Quién conoce mas a un hombre que otro hombre? Por lo tanto… Solo un hombre puede complacer totalmente a otro.

Gemidos, la estimulación era tan fácil de conseguir en ese estado alcoholizado, su cuerpo se movía libre, explotando en cada toque, desatando la pasión como un verdadero pecado, su erección dolía y le clamaba ser reconfortada en unas suaves y estrechas paredes, se hizo campo abriéndole las piernas, los ojos rojos le miraron temerosos.

.-"Eres hermoso"-.

El menor gimió fuertemente al sentir una caricia en su miembro, Seto sabía que tenía que saber si el pelirrojo era virgen (lo cual rogaba porque así fuera) tenía que prepararlo si no, no tendría necesidad al cien por ciento.

.-"Dime… ¿Eres virgen?"-.

Un sonrojo intenso adorno el rostro, mientras asentía suavemente, los ojos del castaño ardieron en lujuria y deseo, su erección dolía aun mas al imaginar romper esas paredes al darse espacio.

Comenzó a acariciarle los glúteos para estimularle, alzo tres dedos e intento introducirlos en la boca del menor para que los llenara con saliva. A su sorpresa el menor abrió si bien la boca pero para reclamar.

.-"No pienso ser uke"-.

El ceo le miro anonadado ante la declaración y le sonrió seductoramente, mientras le obligaba a recibir sus dedos.

.-"Eres mas delicado y frágil –le acaricio con la otra mano animándolo a seguir humedeciendo sus dedos- tienes que serlo"-.

Después de un rato retiro sus dedos se inclino un poco introduciendo un dedo el menor se impulso hacía abajo gimiendo suavemente, imitando suaves felaciones el mayor agrego un segundo dedo el menor sintió un poco de molestia pero continuo el vaivén agarrando las sabanas con sus puños suavemente, poco a poco comenzó a abrir un tanto los dedos, para ayudar a abrir el canal, el menor soltó un gemido suave de dolor, el ceo lo sabía no podía evitarlo, Atemu era una virgen después de todo, el dolor era parte de lo delicioso de tener a una.

Conforme se acostumbro un poco introdujo el tercero, la mueca de molestia apareció nuevamente, intentaba estimular la zona, rápidamente, pero el menor parecía dilatarse perezosamente, su erección dolía demasiado. Retiro los dedos y miro el tamaño alcanzado, no era suficiente para su tamaño (las cosas son correspondientes en el promedio a la altura) pero debía ser suficiente para evitarle un tanto de dolor, le tomo de las caderas, se coloco en su posición y alzándolo suavemente.

.-"¡AH…¡salte! ¡Salte me duele mucho idiota!"-.

El menor estallo en llanto al sentir la penetración, apenas era la cabeza del miembro y ya le dolía mucho, pero el mayor pareció no inmutarse, tenía dos opciones, entrar lento y doloroso o rápido e igual de doloroso, tomo la segunda.

Mala idea.

Entro fuerte y como consecuencia rasgo las paredes vírgenes, la sangre comenzó a escurrir mientras el menor gritaba para que se separara de el, suplica que escapaba a pesar del estado embriagante en el que se hallaba, dolor que el alcohol parecía no suavizar. Sin dar mucho tiempo y aprovechando la sangre que comenzó a jugar como un rol de lubricante comenzó las embestidas.

.-"¡Ah! Salte…déjame ¡salte me duele mucho! ¡Que te salgas….! "-.

Lágrimas que escurren manchando un rostro pálido, las embestidas continúan unos ojos llenos de lujuria y una voz manchada por ella misma, perdida entre la locura exclamo un suave:

.-"Pues te seguirá doliendo puta"-.

Lo aceptaba era un jodido masoquista…

_**End Flash Back **_

"_**Me muero por ti (O-e-O)**_

_**Viviendo sin ti, y no aguanto**_

_**Me duele tanto estar así**_

_**Rayando el sol"**_

Ambos se miraban, sabiendo que ambos habían hecho las cosas, mal pero aun así en su poca cordura ambos habían hecho algo que no nació de una vana pasión…

.-"Te amo"-.

La voz del castaño sonó dañada pero firme, una decisión que unía razón y corazón, como pocas veces es posible en la vida. Unos ojos rojos intensos miraban intentando mostrar falta de amor, falta de razón en los zafiros hermosos de Seto, pero no halló nada de eso…

.-"Yo…"-.

Su voz se perdía suavemente, sin saber que pensar correctamente, la mente juega bromas constantes, sin saber si era lo correcto o sabiendo que lo era pero temiendo una cruel broma del destino en una ruleta de juegos inesperados y trágicos.

Sabía lo que sentía (era algo que tenía muy claro desde hace mucho) pero no paraba su mente de poner como excusa los recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior, pero cuando el corazón puede mas, es necesario solo en esos momentos recurrir al instinto, mandando al diablo las lógicas, las ciencias y filosofías de la vida. Para dejar lo que vivirá antes y después del pensamiento del hombre: sus deseos

lo que la mente del hombre puede crear, el hombre puede realizar y ni un dios lo detendrá (llámese Yahvé o naturaleza) eres humano una criatura maravillosa

,-"Si La razón no te da la respuesta –la mano acaricio en acto de adoración el rostro del menor quien estaba absorbo en esos ojos y en las palabras, como el otro lo hacia con los propios- di lo primero que te diga el corazón"-.

Y el hombre de la razón hoy ha hablado del corazón…que giros tan inesperados da la paradoja que llamamos mundo.

Realmente inesperados.

"_**Rayando el sol Es más fácil llegar al sol **_

_**que a tu corazón**__** Me muero por ti (O-e-o)**_

_**Viviendo sin ti **_

_**Y no aguanto me duele tanto Estar así**__**"**_

.-"Te amo"-.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del ceo, y una lagrima salio de sus miradas, recuerdos de sus almas, porque después de tanto tiempo vuelve a unirse como siempre debieron estarlo dos almas milenarias.

En una muestra desesperada de entrega sus labios se unieron chocando el sabor de dos mundos, dos personas que unen en un lazo carnal algo mas que solo lenguas y saliva, uniendo dos almas, dos esencias y dos seres, colocando en ellos eso que es mas allá que la pasión, que siente el hombre y la mujer común, algo que no diferencia razas, edades o sexos.

.-"Te amo Kaiba"-.

Una sonrisa suave

.-"Seto"-.

Y la compañera de la misma pero en otro rostro.

.-"Te amo seto"-.

Sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo calido, sintiéndose solo ellos y como el mundo se volvía nada a su alrededor fue algo que no importaba.

.-"Y yo a ti Atemu… Ayer, hoy y siempre"-.

.-"Ai shiteru"-.

Y el beso unión de dos almas, sello la promesa que ni los Dioses pueden romper (mucho menos los hombres) dando nombre y vida a esa unión de esencias imperfectas que supera la pasión, Y que además de ella ¿Quién lo es?…Esa unión que los hombres nos limitamos a llamar:

Amor

"_**Rayando el sol,**_

_**Rayando, Rayando, Rayando el sol, **_

_**Rayando, **_

_**Hay, hay, hay rayando el sol**__**"**_

Owari

Bien aquí esta, la versión re-editada de "Rayando el Sol"; el cual fue mi primer fic prideshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi). Espero que les haya gustado, si desean leer la versión original se encuentra en amor yaoi. Agradeciendo como siempre su lectura y esperando sus comentarios.

De antemano.

Gracias

Atte. Yuni

_**I don't belive in the words, the words belive in me **_


End file.
